


AND THEY LIVE ... EVER AFTER

by foxhuhu



Category: Wizard and the Master
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: #Quinrose 大陆系列同人，私设多，为了满足一己私欲，有bug请无视#CP：艾尔兰洁 | 麦森 | 艾丽希娅#这是一只阿毛（？）和两个女人的故事（





	AND THEY LIVE ... EVER AFTER

「所以说，究竟是要怎样才能成为所谓的大贤者？」

艾尔兰洁有点不耐烦。但不耐烦不能轻易表现出来，于是拿着手中的笔尖轻轻敲打着桌面，尽力把语速和语气控制得平稳冷静端庄，像个正统的高贵女王。

「……陛，陛下啊，这，这典籍上就是说得这么，这么暧昧，呃……」

被持续了三个半个小时之久马不停蹄的资料翻查和刨根究底的学术追问——查的和问的还都不是他所熟悉的领域——折腾得精神近乎崩溃的老学者哆哆嗦嗦地试图进行最后的保卫战：

「我确实，查不到确切的说法。」

「我们还自称是拥有大陆最一流的皇家图书馆呢。想查什么什么没有。」

艾尔兰洁冷冰冰地评论，冷冰冰的视线扫过年迈的老学者身后那深得看不见底的密集的书架阵列。

「也不知道是这图书馆徒有门面呢，还是我们堂堂贵族之国里号称最德高望重的老先生这些年根本不学无术知识严重老化呢。」

老学者额上一层细汗。他想着自己好不容易混到如今别一把年纪了忽然丢了饭碗。家里五个孙子三个孙女儿还得靠着他的关系吃饭，再下面的六七个、可能还会再多的曾孙们也得仰仗着他进到皇家贵族学校读书。可是诸如「陛下您的要求太无理」「陛下您怎能强人所难」「陛下我们这儿是贵族之国不是魔法学校」「陛下您要知道贵族们根本就不应该也不屑和魔法使什么的打交道」之类的抱怨、牢骚或者可以美其名曰「谆谆教诲」的词句，他可不敢说出口。

他是吃过苦头。几年前，艾尔兰洁还是公主殿下的时候，不知用了什么手段胁迫了国王王后让她出国留学，还去的是那叫做「伦比纳斯」的魔法之国去学什么魔法；学成回来之后，老学者唠叨了几句不知说了什么错话惹毛了她，结果一回自己的屋里在摇椅上躺下喝了口茶水却从脑门顶上并不茂盛的地方长出一丛花来，红的黄的蓝的开得争奇斗艳，蜜蜂蝴蝶相继寻踪而至。

「啊，这些是魔法的花，开到一定时间自然会谢掉。」

艾尔兰洁公主殿下当时幸灾乐祸如是说。

「啊，忘了提醒你，我要是生气了，很生气了，生气得我也控制不住了，这些花可能是要长得更凶的哦～」

于是他在屋里躲了整整一个星期，不敢出门更不敢乱说话——谁知道怎么不小心又要踩了公主殿下的雷点，而公主殿下那异乎常人的魔力值可是曾经击穿了本国最大量程的魔力测量仪的！

他可没胆量当一回人肉靶子。

 

「女王陛下，」有个年轻学徒站在一旁，长了一张小聪明的脸，和两片喜欢卖弄的嘴唇，「大贤者毕竟是极少有的传说，就算是全大陆的图书馆估计也很难找到相关的资料吧——也没听说哪个大贤者写过自传什么的，更没有如何成为大贤者的教科书。但要说到关于如何成为魔法使的，我们这里的资料虽然不算太全面，但也算是足够丰富了。」

「嗯，嗯。」老学者在一旁点头。

「就我的可能不算全面的理解而言，」学徒「咳，咳」地清了清嗓子，「虽然大多数人把那些魔力值高的、以魔法为谋生手段的人称作魔法使，但实际上其中九成以上的都只是普通的会魔法的人而已。真正的魔法使，也有人为了表示区别称为之为大魔法使，是一类更特殊的人——他们对魔法的研究几近狂热，一心修炼到极高位的魔法，并通过了在一般情形下可以视为禁术的高位魔法阵，达成了不老不死的状态。」

「他们不会老，永远保持着年轻的样子，从外表上看根本看不出他们究竟活了多少岁，有的还会越活越年轻。有人说是不老不死，也有人说其实会死，但基本一致的论断是他们大多能活至少数百年以上。这样的特质使得他们在本质上更接近于精灵或魔物之类的生物，而更不像是人类。」

「他们是受诅咒的。不老不死换来的代偿是普遍有传闻的——如果一个家族中曾经出现过一个魔法使，那么这个家族的血脉终有一天会断绝；如果一个家族接纳了一个魔法使，让他成为家族一员，那么整个家族的血脉也就被诅咒了，终有一天将会断绝……」

学徒滔滔不绝。

老学者听到此忽然没忍住地插了一句：「女王陛下，您不会是想要成为魔法使，或者大贤者吧？」他的声音因惊恐而发颤，「陛下您可千万打消这种念头。皇族的血脉……咳，咳……」

「女性成为魔法使的例子还真是特别罕见呢。几乎从来没听说过。」学徒道。

他指了指堆在书桌上四大摞半人高的书籍：「这里面写的例子，无一例外都是男人。女人究竟怎样才能成为魔法使，倒是真的查不到资料呢。」他摸了摸鼻子若有所思。

听着这一堆絮絮叨叨的毫无新意的她早就心知肚明的压根儿没兴趣再听的废话，艾尔兰洁用两根指头死劲儿掐着手里那只鹅毛笔。她觉得它下一秒就该断了。

「还有一种说法呢，陛下。」年轻学徒歪着脖子，有点故作神秘地道，「据说要是男人的话，得先保持童贞到三十岁，才有可能成为魔法使～！」

贵族之国的一代女王自然知道什么是好礼仪什么是没礼仪，但是听了这句话，便是再优雅克制如她也忍不下去了。她一声不响，既没有对那学徒说是，也没有说不是，兀自扬起头，瘪着嘴，冲着天花板翻了个大白眼。

两指间一声咔嚓。

 

***

 

「不是说男人必须保持童贞到三十岁才能变成魔法使吗？」

当年未满十九岁的艾尔兰洁公主殿下叼着半只苹果，翘着二郎腿，坐在辛弗尼亚魔法学院图书室的一张桌子上。

脚下一个人，呈人字形仰面躺在大理石地面上，深蓝色长披风铺得老开摊在身下，一根魔杖扔在一旁，两手举着本足有七八百页的魔法典籍完全也不嫌累地这么翻。

「唔。」那人应一声，显然没有听见她在说什么，自顾自地盯着书本上密密麻麻的难读的古代文字，彻底地迷在了那里面。

艾尔兰洁把苹果咬得咔咔直响，然后放下二郎腿，朝那人的腹部踢了一脚。

「你这么看书小心三十岁变瞎！」

「啊疼疼疼——图书室严禁暴力！」那人翻了个身，离她远了点儿，但依旧没放下手里的书，侧转着身子继续看。

「喂，麦森·希尔德伽！」艾尔兰洁从桌子上跳下来，差点儿踢翻脚边歪歪扭扭叠罗汉的一大摞魔法书——都是地上那人从书架深处搬出来的。

她把还差一口就要吃完的苹果核咬在嘴里，在他背后盘腿一坐，捡起魔杖往那个暗橘色鸟窝似的脑袋上敲了一下，含含糊糊地说：「我耐跟你多话！」

「啊啊啊别敲脑袋！这可是大陆未来第一大贤者的智慧的脑袋啊！」麦森·希尔德伽恋恋不舍把书一合，转过头对上瞪着他的一对眼珠子。

「你刚才说什么？」他一脸无辜。

「我说，」艾尔兰洁咽下最后一口苹果肉，把核吐出来捏在手里，「不是有种说法，男人要想成为魔法使，必须保持童贞到三十岁吗？」

「唔，听说过。」

「所以——」

「所以——？」

「所、以——你跟隔壁炼金组那姐妹三胞胎的约会是怎么一回事？」

「哈？」麦森一脸傻气地张大了嘴，「不就是个约会嘛～和三个美丽的学姐～」

「你不是立志要成为大陆第一大贤者吗？就没有一点身为贤者后补的自觉！」

「我是要做贤者，又不是要做道士。」

「所以我刚才在说，男人要保持童贞到三十岁才能变成魔法使——」

「这种话就不要去信它啦～」麦森挑起眉毛，懒散地打了个呵欠。

艾尔兰洁可想揍他。拳头发痒。五指发痒。捏在左手心里的苹果核流出的汁水钻进指头缝隙里，黏糊糊的让人不爽。

「到时候你发现自己成不了魔法使了更成不了大贤者了，可别怪我没提醒过你。」

她切换到了冰点以下的声线。

「唔唔，您提醒过我了，尊敬的艾尔兰洁公主殿下。我记着呢。」麦森闭起眼，伸展开双臂，又大大地伸了个懒腰，「但是美丽的学姐就是美丽的学姐啊～见到美丽的学姐不大胆追求怎么能当上大陆第一大贤者呢～？」

这个人，太欠揍！

但她觉得此时她不能够揍他。动了手的话，几乎就是输了。动了气的话，也是输了一大半。

于是她拍拍裙子站起身来，冷冷朝地上躺着的那人扔了一个轻蔑至极的目光。

「低俗下流。」她用最冷最透彻最事不关己的评判口吻说，「亏你还是伦比纳斯的一国王子，真给贵族阶层抹黑。」

地上的人啪地睁开眼，好奇地盯了她好半天。视线从脚跟扫到头顶，又从头顶扫到脚跟。然后咧开嘴，笑：

「你不用紧张的～艾尔兰洁公主殿下～」

「就算我是一个多么糟糕的低俗的下流的王子，我也不会对你出手哒～」

「要知道，我喜欢的，是性感的魔女大姐姐那一种类型哟～」

「你呀，你很安全的～你完全不是我的type啦～」

 

那句话后，艾尔兰洁赏了他一拳。

虽然她已经记不清那到底算是她赏给他的第几个拳头了。

连同左手心里捏的那个苹果核，也一同砸他脸上了。

 

***

 

「这本，这本，那边几本，还有这几本——」

贵族之国「路克索努」的新任女王艾尔兰洁指着皇家图书馆大厅里长橡木桌桌面上乱七八糟堆放的一堆典籍，挑了五分之一。

「找我的仆从，让她们晚饭后给送到我房间里去。」

她对那位年轻学徒命令道。

「然后，现在，去把罗纳斯·艾卡特给我找来。」

她正眼没看那个学徒，扬着头转身朝大门走去。

「告诉他，说我在谒见室等他。」

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
